


Idea

by 0zey



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Family, Father's Day, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0zey/pseuds/0zey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepherd has an idea... be worried</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! I can't be stopped now! just a short bit inspired by Fathers day. feedback is loved   
> All mistakes are mine

Shepherd was watching Kaidan sleep. Creepy right? but somehow it wasn’t. maybe because they had been married for 5 years or maybe it was just cause it was Kaidan. but ether way Shepherd just liked watching him sleep, it was comfortable. Kaidan for his part didn’t seem to mind ether way. being asleep and all.   
he was beautiful when he slept, (not that Shepherd would ever tell him that.) his hair having worked it’s way free of the hair gel to spring in to tight curls witch tickled his ears causing him to rub his head in to the pillow every now and then in his sleep. it made Shepherd want to run his fingers threw it so he did. he lay there twining his fingers in the thick locks for a bit thinking.   
everything about Kaidan, from the way he smiled when Shepherd told a especially bad joke to the sound of his voice when he was annoyed for some reason or other (most of the time Shepherd) was perfect. Shepherd soddenly wanted to show Kaidan that somehow. turning slightly to bloke the light of his omni tool he brought up his schedule for the day.

It was blank except one line in bold letters: FATHER’S DAY!

Shepherd grind. he had forgotten completely. but he now knew what he was going to do, and it was the best idea he had ever had.

 

Kaidan was awakened by a small finger repeatedly poking him in the arm. opening sleep heavy eyes his was greeted by a pare of large blue ones peering at him over the edge of the bed.   
Kaidan blink a few times before pulling him self into a seated position and then patting the bed next to him.   
“Come‘er pup.” his Doughtier quickly scrambled on to the bad to nestle in next to him. “What’s up?”  
he asked wrapping an arm around her small shoulders and bringing his hand up to try and untangle her unruly black hair. 

“Papa? why is Daddy in the kitchen?” the four year old asked her voice holding more fear then curiosity.

It was then that Kaidan became aware of the smell of something burning. he froze.  
was Shepherd trying to cook again!? 

He piked up his daughter and walked as quickly as he could with out running to the kitchen. 

Shepherd was indeed trying to cook again. Kaidan’s hart sunk a little. the last time he had tried (there first anniversary) Kaidan had been sick for two days after.

When Shepherd turned and saw Kaidan standing in the doorway with there Daughter in his arms twin looks of horror on there faces. he realized this was in fact the worst idea he had every had.


End file.
